


The Warmth of Winter

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 4, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Viktor, Pampering, YOI Omegaverse Week, alpha!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Viktor was warm. Warm and extremely comfortable.Despite the fact that he was gently being pulled from his sleep, he still felt heavy and content. He could feel the large, heavy blanket that weighed down on him and the plush walls of his nest that lined the bed. The most comforting thing of all, though, was the scent of his alpha that saturated every inch of the nest. The pillows and blankets and clothing could only make him feel so safe, but the scent of Yuuri surrounding him made him feel protected and loved.





	The Warmth of Winter

Viktor was warm. Warm and extremely comfortable.

Despite the fact that he was gently being pulled from his sleep, he still felt heavy and content. He could feel the large, heavy blanket that weighed down on him and the plush walls of his nest that lined the bed. The most comforting thing of all, though, was the scent of his alpha that saturated every inch of the nest. The pillows and blankets and clothing could only make him feel so safe, but the scent of Yuuri surrounding him made him feel protected and loved.

A deep rumble vibrated in his chest.

Outside of the nest, a snowstorm rage over St. Petersburg and the chill of the air crept through the walls of the palace. Frost had decorated the windows in elegant, swirling patterns and the wind whipped harshly at the shutters. The haunting howls of the storm echoed through the halls as a constant reminder that the occupants were stuck inside of the building until the snow had settled.

Viktor curled closer into the nest, wrapping the blanket tighter around him to block out the chill and trying to resist the tug of consciousness that was trying to wake him up. But there was a nagging sensation in the back of his head. With all of the pillows and blankets and scenting in his nest, the one thing that was missing was his mate. There was no arms wrapped around his waist or body pressed against his and that’s what pulled him fully from his sleep.

The lights in the bedroom were off and the storm outside blocked out most of the early morning light, bathing most of the room in hues of light grays and casting shadows where the light didn’t touch. Viktor simply looked around at the room lazily, tired blue eyes scanning over the room in search for his mate. The omega, however, made no move to unfurl himself from the nest. Instead, he buried himself deeper once again, revelling in the way the blankets rubbed against his bare skin rather than how the cold temperature chilled the air around him.

He tried to fall back asleep, to bury himself back in the warmth and forget the nagging sensation that Yuuri wasn’t  _ there  _ with him.

The whine left the back of his throat before he could even stop it.

Now that he was aware of his mate’s absence, Viktor grew restless.

The scent that had surrounded him and brought him comfort now seemed stale and flat. He scowled at the blankets and began to rub his own scent glands against them, trying to renew the scent in his nest and relieve the restlessness building underneath his skin. When it failed, Viktor pouted.

With a huff, Viktor began tossing and turning in the nest. He never left the warmth, but he soon became tangled in the blankets.

“Viktor?”

The russian prince popped his head up from his nest. Yuuri stood in the doorway, a small, amused smile on his face and a tray of steaming food in his hands. The alpha’s brown eyes sparkled when he saw how his mate’s normally well-groomed hair stuck up at odd angles and how he rubbed tiredly at his eyes when he looked at Yuuri. Viktor was ruffled and tired, the preheat hormones putting him into a state of complete vulnerability and relaxation.

“Yuuri?”

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said sweetly, walking towards the omega and his nest with the tray of food. Blueberry waffles, freshly made and drizzled with warm maple syrup - Viktor’s favorite. And by the way Viktor’s expression softened as he approached, Yuuri knew that the risk he’d made leaving the nest to get breakfast had paid off. He placed the tray in front of Viktor and brushed his fingers through the silver strands of hair. Viktor leaned into the touch. “I brought you breakfast.”

“Such a good alpha,” the prince hummed as Yuuri settled back into the nest next to him. Viktor curled up to him and began munching on the waffles.

“Anything for you,” Yuuri said, placing a kiss to Viktor’s temple as he devoured the waffles. With the return of Yuuri, Viktor began to settle again. The scent in the nest wrapped around him like a heavy blanket and he was warm once again.

Another rumbling began in Viktor’s chest as he felt Yuuri’s fingers trace down the length of his spine.

“Go back to sleep, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 for the YOI Omegaverse Week! The prompt today was royalty with a keyword of pampering/nesting.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
